gtae6343fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Drag
John Bennewitz's Comments: Overall, the explanation of drag was ok. However, there are a couple of points you may want to consider to update this entry. 1) Grammatical errors - There were numerous grammatical errors that I fixed over the course of reading this wiki. Try to make sure you proofread the sentences and fix the mistakes. 2) Add a bit more information about Leakage & Protuberance Drag. When reading this section, I didn't totally get a complete understanding of the topic. 3) The formatting on the text below the Cdl relation in the lift-induced drag section is a bit awkward (try to include the "where . . . " part to the left of the relation). 4) Try to reorganize the Wave Drag section a bit. It seemed that there where a whole bunch of different topics addressed under this heading. Either try and add some transitions in this section between the different topics, or possibly re-organize some of the information into different headings. 5) Where is the reference for the induced drag image? 6) For the Power Curve image, where's the y-axis label? Also, where is the reference? 7) You didn't link to your profile wiki page. 8) Finally I couldn't understand what you were trying to say in the following sentence in the final section: "Indeed, the surface roughness of the wing will decreases the Reynolds number at which the boundary layer becomes turbulent." Try to re-phrase this sentence. *You provide some citations in the text in several different formats, make sure these are consistent *Since your citations are numbered, your reference list should be too *Ensure that all your images are cited --Wengler 23:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Your introduction is strange and circuitous. Just say right up front "Drag is the force felt by an object in a fluid flow that pushes that object in the same direction as the flow." The statement "To measure the change in drag coefficient CD in a rough way, the drag count can be used." doesnt make sense. Drag count is not "rough" it's just a different way of expressing CD. What do you mean "The required power to overcome drag will then vary as the cube of the velocity V." Will then? When? I think you just mean "The required power to overcome drag varies as the cube of the velocity V." You NEED to show a drag polar, both the equation and the graph, and explain that the three terms are the three terms in your drag breakdown. In your discussion of wave drag, state that Mcr is primarily a function of airfoil thickness and sweep, and give some indication of the typical range of Mcr (.7-.9 depending on thickness). The vertical axis on your "power curve" graph needs to be labeled. I've never heard the term "streambody"... i think you mean "streamlined bodies". The sentence "Indeed, the surface roughness of the wing will decreases the Reynolds number at which the boundary layer becomes turbulent" is strangely worded, and this effect doesnt really matter unless you're trying to make a laminar flow wing (otherwise surface roughness isnt really a variable, it just is what it is). Try to improve your grammar throughout the article... phrases like "CD increases generally dramatically" and "CD becomes then essentially" are grammatically incorrect. If M and Re are both functions of velocity, does it really make sense to distinguish between Re effects and Mach effects this strongly? You should explain how the two differ. I think your last sentence "That is why the leading edges of wings for subsonic aircraft are more rounded and blunt than those of a supersonic aircraft, being more pointed and sharp. " is incorrect... there are lots of reasons for this difference, but I dont think max CD is one of them... you never fly around M=1 except as you pass through it, so you generally don't design to that point. -- Matt Daskilewicz Talk:Drag In the Continuum Mechanics Definition: The Normal Stresses due to pressure.... I think it should be normal force due to pressure. In the second paragraph "The integrated or " splitted needs to be split. In the third paragraph..What do you mean by instantaneously tangent..(maybe I just dont understand or) I would say that the drag force is in the opposite direction of the freestream velocity(or flight path). Commonly used Eq: It took me a while to figure out what drag count was and I am still not sure that I know what it is. Maybe explain a little more about this. Types of Drag: Leakage and... When you are talking about An order of magnitude would be 2-5%... what is that an order of magnitude of. Maybe rephrase this sentence. Wave drag 4th paragraph aircraft speed should be aircraft's speed Treykasling 02:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Trey KaslingTreykasling 02:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) The whole article seems to be good except for a few minor errors that could have been addressed: 1) There is no link to your profile. 2) You could have explained the different kinds of stress after the definition of drag. 3) The subheading "Commonly used equation" could have been more aptly named. 4) The line "Two Mach Number are then defined: " is not clear. 5) There were a few grammatical errors. Overall, the article has addressed most of the suggestions made by the reviewers in the first phase. *Don't forget to put a link to your profile *Personally, I have trouble making the distinction between form drag and skin friction drag. Otherwise I think the article in the whole is correct, and that you've responded to most of the comments. Jherault3 17:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC)